


bring me the night

by kiroiimye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demon Hunters, Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Demon Hunter Bokuto Koutarou, Demon Kuroo Tetsurou, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Kozume Kenma is a Good Friend, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/pseuds/kiroiimye
Summary: “What do you mean?” the demon’s voice is quieter now, as opposed to the belly-warm laughter from before. “Why do you think I’m interesting?”“Because!” The word comes out louder than Koutarou means, and he clasps a hand over his mouth and draws his gaze away from the demon, back to the stars. The display of falling stars had long ended, leaving behind the sprinkle of silver glitter across the velvet night blue. He recalls the dream he had of the night before, of silver streaks and the golden fire and the same awe slams home into his heart as he looks back and meets the demon’s resplendent gaze.“Because I had a dream about you. I had a dream about you that you fell from the stars, and now you’re here with me.”--[Or: Bokuto Koutarou falls in love with the demon who fell from the stars.]
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	bring me the night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueberrytree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrytree/gifts).



_“Je viens du ciel et les etoiles entre elles ne parlent que de toi.”_

The stars are falling. They streak the sky like tears, painting the midnight blue nightscape in a silver everglow, and they’re beautifulwondrous _breathtaking,_ stealing all the breath from Koutarou’s lungs in one fell swoop. It’s almost like a painting come to life and he can’t help but fumble for his phone to take pictures. 

His fingers smash the button multiple times, in a desperate attempt to capture the scene before him, but just a quick glance at the shots, he knows they don’t do the stars any justice. So instead, he perches on the rooftop where he had been patrolling and simply watches. 

Amongst the neon cityscape of big city Tokyo, the sky is something out of a movie—shooting stars are rarely sighted in the gleaming lights of the city. The idea slaps any other breath out of Koutarou’s body, and his heart pounds as the stars wash the night sky in resplendent silver. 

He’s never seen anything like this before, being a city boy for all his life, and this is something he could have only dreamed about. Being a demon hunter, he’s more in tune with nature than most: it’s common knowledge that hunters use the powers of the earth to fight the blight, and the fact that his family is bound by the powers of the sky, _celestial_ hunters, only makes him fall in love with the sky even more. 

Koutarou feels the adrenaline spike, along with the rocket of his heartbeat beneath his skin, and he can’t help but let out a loud _whoop_ for the shooting stars and the rise of the night. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he slips it out, sliding across the screen to view the message.

_Kenma: how are you faring? demon hasn’t gotten to you yet?_

_Bokuto: There’s shooting!! Stars!!! I am LIVING, Kenma!!_

_Kenma: mkay. close the door quietly when you come in. Akaashi’s over and he’s sleeping._

_Bokuto: Will do!!!_

Koutarou shuts his phone off and gazes back up at the sky, feeling his heart fly up above with the silver streaks. He grins to himself, touches the sheathed katana at his side, and begins his run across the buildings.

The wind whistles in his ears as he leaps from building to building. His senses are turned on: he can see to the farthest building on the outskirts of Tokyo and the ground from the top of Tokyo Tower. He loves this, loves demon hunting, loves the thrill and the rush of hunting and every benefit that comes with it. He gets to see the sky when it rains stars and his home city beneath him, awash with the neon glow of the nightlife. 

And with Koutarou’s attuned, enhanced senses, that’s when he hears the sharp whistle from above. It’s nothing like the wind he listens to when he runs, more like the summon, the _call_ of an underworldly being that doesn’t belong. He shoots his attention upwards and that’s when he sees it. 

The golden streak of light hurtling towards the outskirts of Tokyo, a light so unlike the silver ones that had adorned the sky earlier. The hairs on his arm stand straight and his instincts are nagging him: _there, there, there._

Koutarou’s first lessons as a demon hunter? Listen to your instincts. 

And so he runs for the light.

—— 

Koutarou has dreams. Sometimes, they range from the most mundane of things such as oversleeping and missing his English Literature exam at the college, to the most fantastical things, such as riding an elephant or Kenma letting him touch his most sacred, custom made, black and red Nintendo Switch.

Most of the dreams Koutarou has are one time dreams, as most are. And even they're reoccurring, Koutarou's reliable forgetfulness makes sure he forgets the dream right after. But the recent dreams he's been having are more fantastical than usual, more bizarrely wonderful and intriguing. 

Being a demon hunter from birth comes with several burdens, and strange dreams are simply one of them.

For more than three nights now, Koutarou's dreamt of falling stars: silver and ephemeral in the constant deep blue of the night. And then, against the cool blue and silver, a singular fire strikes. A fire, of gold and crimson and blitzing through the streams of silver.

It had been a beautiful dream, one dream that Koutarou could never forget, and now he had seen those stars, watched them fall in the night. He figured it had been a pure coincidence: a surprise meteor shower to complement his strange dreams, but then the gold fire hurtled across the heavens and it's when Koutarou knew that his dreams were no more than just dreams. 

He leaps off a building and the wind whistles in his ear as he falls, before landing on the ground and breaking into a sprint. 

By the time he arrives at the outskirts, the golden fire had crashed headlong into several trees and barren dirt. At least it didn't harm anyone, Koutarou thinks as he nears the crash site.

The golden fire had recently crashed—he can tell by the clouds of dirt that smoke the air and he wraps a handkerchief around his mouth as he walks to the edge of the crash. 

It had made an incredible crevice in the earth: the rocks and ground around it had cracked and split, jagged down edges and the centers. In the middle of the newly made crater, though, was the glowing, golden fire: its brilliance not yet dimmed by the crash into earth, and still flickering with a sort of light that resembles looking into the sun. Koutarou swears he sees sunspots dancing in his vision, and he covers his eyes with his arm as he slides down the jagged edge of the crevice to peer closer at the golden light.

It's a curious thing—almost animate and alive: dancing and crackling like a regular fire, save for the fact that its brightness sent sunspots into Koutarou's vision. This falling golden light, this crash, is an anomaly like no other and Koutarou keeps his hand on his sword as the flicker begins to die.

He had come prepared to fight a low-class demon, but perhaps he'll find even something better to kill.

He creeps closer to the center of the fire, watching as the light dies into no more than a gentle flame, and that's when he sees _him._

In the flickering embers of the dying star, lies a young man, crumpled in the center of the light. Koutarou throws all caution to the wind and rushes to him, because _oh shit,_ what if it was a civilian, caught in the crash? But as Koutarou nears the young man, the more it clears that there's simply something different about him; something otherworldly, really. 

Koutarou's heart pounds as he reaches for the young man, gently pushing him over until he's flat on his back. There's a surge of energy at his fingertips, but he barely notices it, as his fingertips graze the pale cheek of the young man. 

By every god in the celestial heavens above, this young man is the most beautiful person he's ever seen. 

A thrumming heartbeat meets Koutarou's touch, followed by the gentle rise and fall of his chest, and Koutarou breathes a sigh of relief—there's life, still. There's one problem solved: he's alive. Now the next two: who is he and where did he come from?

Koutarou traces the pale cheek of his face, mesmerized as his dark black lashes flutter against his skin, and slides his hand into tousled, black hair. A beautiful stranger to appear in a falling star on a beautiful night. It's almost poetic.

There's a sudden jolt at Koutarou's touch and by instinct, he jerks his hand away and looks towards the young man. His breathing had gotten heavier and his eyes… 

His eyes are open and they’re the most brilliant of gold that Koutarou's ever seen. 

It's almost like looking into the sun again, those eyes—they're blinding and beautiful and though Koutarou's eyes burn from looking at them, he can't look away.

"I—” the young man starts, before he falters, and Koutarou grasps his hand tightly.

"Are you alright?" he demands and the other's eyes widen in surprise, before furrowing into confusion, and finally widening again.

Before Koutarou can comprehend, the young man leaps a foot away, faster in the blink of an eye, haunches up and beautiful expression heavy and guarded. Koutarou immediately puts his hands up in surrender, watching as the male's expression shifts into narrowed slits and bared teeth. 

No, not teeth, Koutarou realizes. _Fangs._ The shock hits him slowly: slithering into his mind like a snake, and biting him hard with realization.

This man, this beautiful young man from the stars and straight from Koutarou's dreams, is a demon.

He doesn't know why he doesn't tense himself for a fight—normally, Koutarou's instincts would keep his guard up and unsheathe his sword at the first sign of a demon. But with _this,_ he keeps his body tenses, and puts his hands in surrender, keeping his eyes firmly on the male. The expression the young man wears is feral—it's one that Koutarou's seen on other demons and normally when Koutarou would bring out his sword to fight.

But he doesn't, he _won't,_ and he holds eye contact with the demon, watching its every move.

"Easy there," he murmurs lowly, and the male demon hisses. The sound is almost catlike and he can’t help but release a chuckle at the sound. 

"You," the demon rasps and _fuck,_ even his voice is beautiful, in the low, husky sort of way. It reminds Koutarou of rock and gravel, cut and rough, and fuck if Koutarou doesn't want to record the sound and play it on loop a hundred times over. "You're a demon hunter," the demon says and Koutarou nods.

"Yup. Bokuto Koutarou, at your service." 

“Bokuto…” The demon’s eyebrows scrunch thoughtfully, before narrowing again. “Your family is the slaying hunters from the heavens.”

Koutarou shrugs carefully. “If you want to put it that way, then yeah, I guess.”

“Well.” The demon releases some of the tension from his shoulders, slouching almost lazily as he stretches out his arm and wiggles his fingers. Even from a distance, Koutarou can see the long black nails that almost seem to gleam in the moonlight. “Aren’t you gonna try to kill me?”

“Nah,” Koutarou answers cheerfully, and he drops to the ground, crosslegged. “I dunno why, but I think you’re interesting, so I don’t think I can kill you anytime soon.”

The demon blinks at him, clearly startled by the turn-of-events. His mouth opens, clearly dazed, before closing and opening again. He looks a little like a goldfish, Koutarou thinks amusedly. A very beautiful goldfish.

“Come,” he pats the space next to him, “sit.” 

The demon closes the distance between them and takes a seat next to Koutarou, with about a foot of distance between them. Despite the gap, Koutarou feels his neck burn with something akin to embarrassment, although they haven’t exchanged many words so far. He shakes it off and steals a glance at the demon beside him. 

He’s still in the moonlight, unblinking, unmoving, and the pallor of his skin almost seems to glow in the dimness of the night. A phantom breeze whispers by, ruffling the ink-black mess of his already rumpled hair and Koutarou feels a breath catch in his throat. 

_Beautiful. Beautiful. Beautiful._

“What are you looking at?” The demon’s amused jibe snaps Koutarou out of his reverie and he definitely can feel his cheeks burn. 

“Nothing,” he blurts and the demon chuckles (the sound is _warm,_ despite his coolness and nighttime radiance, and it sparks something unknown in Koutarou’s chest). 

“Admit it,” the demon says, a smirk curving on his lips (they’re pale, like the rest of him, but there’s a red tint that makes Koutarou think of blood. It’s alluring somehow—this demon’s probably killed a handful of hunters and humans and it could be the color of their blood staining his lips, but it makes Koutarou almost want to kiss him). “You were looking at me, weren’t you?”

“I just find you interesting, is all!” Koutarou sputters and the demon laughs outright this time—a brilliant sound like chimes in an evening breeze—and a tingle skitters up Koutarou’s arm.

The laughter dies and the air quiets—the hum of the wind disappears, the buzz of cicadas nearby hush into a whisper, and a star winks out in the midnight blue. It’s almost as if the world responds to the whims of the demon beside him and it scares Koutarou, just a little bit, but he holds himself still as he feels the demon’s golden eyes turn on him. 

“What do you mean?” the demon’s voice is quieter now, as opposed to the belly-warm laughter from before. “Why do you think I’m interesting?”

“Because!” The word comes out louder than Koutarou means, and he clasps a hand over his mouth and draws his gaze away from the demon, back to the stars. The display of falling stars had long ended, leaving behind the sprinkle of silver glitter across the velvet night blue. He recalls the dream he had of the night before, of silver streaks and the golden fire and the same awe slams home into his heart as he looks back and meets the demon’s resplendent gaze. 

“Because I had a dream about you. I had a dream about you that you fell from the stars, and now you’re here with me.”

The demon’s eyes widen by a fraction and his lips part again as he stares, stunned, no—in _wonder—_ at Koutarou _._ “You…” His voice tapers off and he looks away first, letting the silence hang in between them like a cloud.

Koutarou looks away too, returning to the overhead of the darkened heavens and twinkling stars, and in the tranquility of the night, he hears the demon breathe a soft sigh. 

“You fascinate me too.”

He whips back to the demon, his heart pounding and feels his breath catch as a soft, yet wistful smile curls onto the demon’s lips. 

Why he’s so enthralled by this demon, Koutarou will never truly know, but the feeling makes him shift closer to the other male and oh-so-carefully, place his hand atop the other’s. The demon shoots him a surprised expression, but the smile remains on his lips as he turns his palm up and twists his fingers into Koutarou’s.

His hand is cold, just how Koutarou expected them to be, from the pallid color of his skin, but he doesn’t anticipate how slender, how _small_ they are in his larger ones, and how breakable they seem to be in his. Though he knows the demon won’t break easily (he’s a _demon_ after all; they’re strong and able to kill a human without breaking a sweat), he still loosens his grip on the slender hand anyway. 

“You know,” Koutarou says, running a thumb over the cold skin, “I never got a name.”

There’s a pause before the demon doubles over with laughter, echoing the empty plains. “Oh my god, I can’t believe you just—”

“I was distracted!”

The other rolls his eyes and Koutarou’s mesmerized by the flutter of long eyelashes, before he prompts, “So, what is your name?”

The demon eyes him sidelong, his eyes glittering like gemstones. “Demons don’t tell their names. _Especially_ demon hunters. Gives away a lot of power.”

“Oh.” Something slumps in Koutarou’s chest and he begins to tug his hand away. “It’s fine then, you don’t need to tell me.”

“That’s not what I said, great _hells,_ Koutarou.” There’s an exasperated fondness in his voice and by _god,_ Koutarou’s heart is pounding like nothing else in the world because the beautifully ethereal being said his _name._

Koutarou’s known him for all of one night, and he thinks he just might be in love with the demon who came from his dreams and fell from the stars. 

“My name’s Kuroo,” he says softly, and he reaches out for Koutarou’s hand again. “Kuroo Tetsurou.” 

Koutarou’s heart burns and he accepts Kuroo’s hand, letting the long black fingernails graze his skin as they twine into his. It’s almost a perfect fit, he thinks, as he idly lifts their entwined hands and brushes his lips against them. 

“Nice to meet you, Kuroo-san.” He pulls away, and feels a tingle streak up into his skin, and his face burns.

Kuroo’s pale hand squeezes his and there’s laughter on his pretty red lips. “‘Kuroo-san,’” he teases. “You’re so cute, Koutarou.” 

Koutarou sputters, “We just met and—!”

“We just met like three hours ago,” Kuroo says, smile widening and he lifts their hands. “And so far, we’re holding hands, you kissed me, and I’m calling you by your given name.”

“I didn’t kiss you—”

“Whatever, semantics.” Kuroo presses his lips against Koutarou’s hand, his eyes glittering with mirth. “So, I kissed you, you kissed me, and I’m calling you Koutarou, so call me Kuroo or Tetsurou. None of that Japanese suffix nonsense.”

A smile stretches across Koutarou’s face and he squeezes their hands together. “Okay, Kuroo.”

Kuroo offers him one last smile before he raises his eyes to the heavens, watching as the sun begins to peek over the horizon. “Ah, that’s my cue. I have to go.”

He tugs his hand away and despite the severe frigidness of it, the loss of contact takes a warmth away that Koutarou hadn’t known existed, and a shiver sweeps through him. 

“You—You’re leaving?” he says and Kuroo nods, his expression rueful.

“Yeah. I gotta. Demon and the light,” he gestures helplessly at the mercilessly rising sun, “we don’t mix.”

“Ah. I understand.” And Koutarou does, really, but the selfishness in his mind, the deepest pits of his heart whispers, staystay _stay._ “So…”

“So, until next time, lovely demon hunter.” In one swift move, he grabs Koutarou’s hand and pecks a delicate kiss onto his fingertips, with a wry sort of smile adorning his bloodred lips. “Until the next night.”

Koutarou retracts his hand, as if he’s been burned, feeling his cheeks flush pink and he averts his gaze back to the light beyond. “Stupid demon,” he grumbles to himself, before his eyes flicker back to Kuroo. 

Except he’s no longer there. There’s only the faint rise of dust in the air—a remnant of Kuroo’s presence and Koutarou looks up into the fading dusk blue of the sky and says, “Until the next night, Kuroo.”

He swears he can hear Kuroo’s phantom laugh in the next carrying breeze.

_ I come from the heavens and the stars speak only of you. _

**Author's Note:**

> SO this was originally a Valentine's Day exchange fic and i couldn't finish in time, so lovely, wonderful Nat told me it was okay (bless you) and accepted a playlist i made for the fic !! it'll be linked below c:
> 
> to Nat: thank you for one of the most AMAZING friends i've ever had and for being a person i can lean on and spout fic ideas to !! i am so, so glad i got to know you and i have absolutely NO idea where i'd be without your constant encouragement <33 thank you for always being there and i hope this lil fic makes your day !!
> 
> to everyone else: thank you SO much for reading + supporting and i hope you enjoyed this fic :D<3
> 
> \--
> 
> ☾ playlist: [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0qjcCn0278x0HSkXzzgy6I?si=UwVewlQeQ4ix4StS7v5LWQ)
> 
> \--
> 
> come by and chat w/me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/kiroiimye) & [Tumblr](https://kiroiimye.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
